Toots
by BreakingBad
Summary: A Bracha story, inspired partly by last year's NYE events. Rated 'T' because it won't show up automatically when I put M. It's M. Enjoy!


Dusk was settling in when Brooke opened up the front door and let Sacha pass through before giving her a playful slap on the bum. They had just parked Brooke's car after coming back from Granada studios to retrieve their scripts. The blonde went straight to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get both of them some drinks.

"Where do you want to rehearse?" Sacha asked, sipping her drink, "Living room?"

"Nah, think my mum's gonna be home soon with Maisy." Brooke scrunched her face, "Bedroom?"

"Well," Sacha snickered and tapped her script softly, "Think that suits the occasion."

Brooke flashed her best friend a knowing smile and opened her can of fizz before taking a few sips herself. _God, my mouth is dry._ Her storyline with Sacha had been going on for nearly eight months now and Brooke found herself intrigued by her own eagerness to make out with the blonde. Sure, they had kissed on nights out before, but that pretty much stopped when Sacha started dating Ben. Then Ben was out of the picture again, but neither girl had ever tried to pick up the kissing, apart from the necessary scenes they had in Coronation Street.

"New Year's Eve shooting, yeah?" Brooke nonchalantly asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows, "Seems like we'll be shagging."

Brooke smirked and turned around to get rid of her drink. She would have done _anything_ really, as long as she didn't have to look at Sacha. The prospect of kissing her already made her feel funny, she couldn't imagine what would be going down in maybe half an hour time when she had to rehearse getting it on with the blonde. She had been told before that she made the storyline look so real; she'd always laugh it off. _That's probably because I fancy Sacha anyway._ The brunette thanked her lucky stars that Sacha had never picked up the fact Brooke had never introduced a boyfriend before. Or showed interests in them whatsoever. Sure, they went out with the Kamanis and some old school friends, but none of the guys were romantically involved with her in any way.

"You make that sound so vulgar." Brooke managed to reply.

"Aw," Brooke froze when she felt Sacha wrap her arms around her from behind, "I'm sorry, babe. Would you prefer me saying making love?"

"Don't take the piss now." The brunette frowned, getting out of Sacha's hug, "It's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Sacha mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Brooke smiled, "Let's go."

"I think we mastered this scene." Sacha announced, turning the page of her script, "What's up next? Us making out, yeah?"

"Yeah." _Fuck, that came out squeaky._

"Right." The blonde smiled, "So we make out, you push me back, say you want me, I pull you down, we make out some more. Sounds _easy_."

She flung herself down on the bed and gave Brooke an expectant look. The brunette read over her lines and coughed, then sat in front of the young Parkinson and pulled her closer. _Here goes nothing._ She leant in and pecked Sacha's lips briefly, before leaning in closer and kissing her slightly more passionate. She felt her best friend reciprocate the kiss before pushing her off.

"What's wrong?" Brooke frowned. _She's onto me. She knows I'm enjoying this way too much._

"You're supposed to be my _girlfriend_." This earned her a confused look from Brooke, "You are kissing me as if you're a fish. Show some passion, Vincent, you are about to get in my pants."

Sacha gave her a small wink and cleared her throat. Before Brooke realised it fully, the blonde pounded on her and kissed her. _More like snogging my face off._ Brooke leant into the kiss, even though it took a few moments for Sacha to get her cue and fall back onto the bed. Now the brunette was facing another problem she hadn't expected. In another world, in some perfect parallel universe, this would be the sight of Sacha she'd see before she _actually_ slept with her. _Wow, where did that come from?_ Brooke swallowed back the frog in her throat and looked at Sacha's face again.

"Stay with me tonight." She managed to utter, "I want you. Please stay with me."

The blonde looked at her intrigued for a couple of seconds, then sat up again.

"I think," She glanced at Brooke, "That while you say that, you should run your hand or your fingertips or whatever up my stomach. It adds a certain something to it."

"But, um," The brunette looked at her script, "They'll only shoot close-ups and a pan out, so no one will even _see_ that."

"True." Sacha bit her bottom lip, "But I'd still get to feel it, wouldn't I?"

_Holy fuck._ If she wouldn't know better, Brooke would have considered it flirting. She simply nodded affirmatively to Sacha's suggestion and leant back. The blonde sat up once more, grabbed Brooke by the collar and pulled her closer before kissing her once more.

"Stay with me tonight." Brooke attempted again, "I want you. Please stay with me."

After a couple of seconds, Brooke pushed her down on the bed and looked the blonde up and down. She didn't care whether it was too long for the actual cue, she figured she should at least try to cherish this moment. Sacha's top had slightly rode up her stomach during their making out, causing Brooke's fingertips to trace over the warm skin gently. Brooke's eyes momentarily flickered over Sacha's belly button piercing before looking into the older girl's eyes. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Brooke." The blonde sat up straight and positioned herself astride the younger girl. Her hand momentarily stroked Brooke's cheek before it rested in her neck, "Are we, um," Sacha swallowed, "Are we rehearsing lines now, or..."

The silence was deafening. Brooke Vincent wasn't one shy for words. In matter of fact, the occasions she had been silenced were so rare she couldn't recall them herself. Yet here she was, with Sacha straddling her and looking at her in the oddest of stares.

"Yes." Brooke bit her lip, "No. Yeah, um, I don't," She closed her eyes, "I don't know."

"That's okay." Sacha said gently.

Before she realised what was going on, Brooke found herself in a lip lock with Sacha. The blonde rose her hips slightly and pushed herself closer against her friend. Automatically, the brunette wrapped her arms around the small of Sacha's back, savouring the kiss as it grew more passionate. She felt the blonde's hands cup her cheeks and pulling back briefly before kissing her again. _Does this still count as rehearsal?_ Brooke thought as her fingertips coincidentally ran over Sacha's sides. The blonde pulled back as soon as she felt Brooke's hands on her skin.

"Is your bedroom door locked?" She whispered; Brooke shook her head, "Lock it."

Without even questioning anything, Brooke got off the bed and closed the door, turning the key in its lock. The dry click sounded quite loud. She turned around and was met by the blonde who pushed her back against the door and kissed her again. For the first time, Brooke was taken back too much to enjoy it fully. She turned her face away and gently pushed Sacha's hips away from her.

"Sach, what are we doing?"

The blonde sighed and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, contemplating the right answer. She cocked her head to the side a bit and bit her bottom lip, not breaking eye contact with the pensive brunette in front of her.

"I'm doing," She took a deep breath, "What Sian would do with Sophie after hearing her say she wanted her." She added with a smile, "That's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but," Brooke tried not to giggle, "Sian and Sophie are together. In a relationship. They are," _Don't say it, Vincent. Don't, don't, don't._ "They are in love."

"Your point?" Sacha smiled, playing with a strand of brown hair that was now being twirled around her finger.

"We are not -"

"Shush." Sian pushed her index finger against Brooke's lips, "You are thick, Brooke Vincent."

This time, when she saw Sacha's face come closer to hers, she didn't turn away. The second the blonde's lips touched her own, she felt on top of the world. Sacha deepened the kiss, not once pulling away from the younger girl. After a few minutes of making out, the blonde pecked Brooke's lips gently and pulled away before looking at her intensely.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Brooke replied breathlessly, "Yeah..."

"I'm in love with you, " Sacha said softly, "And I want you, too." She added, "I'll even stay the night." She suppressed a giggle.

"You being _serious_?" Brooke frowned, "You _love_ me?"

"I do."

"Sach, I swear, if this is a joke -"

"Let me show you it isn't."

The blonde swirled Brooke around and pushed her down on the bed softly before getting on top of her. Seconds later, her lips were reattached to the brunette's and her hands were roaming over the toned body she had been admiring for months now. Brooke rest back on her elbows as Sacha sat up and looked at the girl beneath her. The brunette's chest was rising and falling quickly, her stomach tensing up when the older girl ran her fingertips over the smooth skin. Sacha lowered herself once more and hiked up Brooke's top with her right hand while kissing her continuously. When she felt the brunette's bra, she tore her lips away from Brooke's and pulled at the top, eager to take it off. As Brooke sat up to pull it off, the blonde quickly removed her own top before laying down on top of the brunette again.

"Isn't this going a bit fast?" Brooke muttered, trying not to stare at the blonde's flawless upper body.

"Fast?" Sacha smiled, "Baby, I have been waiting _years_ for this."

"Years?"

"Since the day you walked into that drama class, Toots." Sacha said softly, "Even though we were six at the time and I didn't want to do what I'm pretty close to doing now." She chuckled, "You get my point. You were just so," The blonde shrugged, "You."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, though?" Brooke swallowed, her fingers softly stroking Sacha's sides.

"The same reason you never told me, probably."

"Sach," _Word vomit. No, keep it in. No word vomit._ "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"Wow," Brooke snickered, "What a cliché."

"I happen to love clichés, ms. Vincent," Sacha leant in to peck the brunette's lips gently, "And I love your eyes," She smiled against Brooke's lips and kissed her again, "And these lips." The blonde pulled back for a second, then rest her lips against the soft spot beneath Brooke's ear, "And the little sounds you make when I do this."

Brooke's mind was all over the place until she felt a slender hand slide down her collarbone, in between her breasts; Sacha's fingertips danced over her midriff and moved down her stomach slowly, barely touching but burning her at the same time. She involuntarily let out a shaky breath, which made the blonde smile against her cheek.

"_That_ sound." Sacha whispered, taking the brunette's earlobe between her teeth gently. She moved her hand lower until she felt Brooke's jeans. "Take these off." She mumbled against her skin, "I want you."

"That's my line." Brooke bit her bottom lip, "_You_ take them off."

Much to Brooke's surprise, Sacha immediately started to fumble with the buttons of her jeans, pulling the zip down and ungracefully trying to peel the brunette's skinny jeans off her body. The brunette suppressed a giggle and assisted Sacha to take them off. The blonde went as far as getting off the bed to pull the skinny jeans down Brooke's legs. Once they were off, she tossed them on the floor and prepared to get back into bed when Brooke shook her head.

"You only get in without those." She nodded at Sacha's trousers, "Off, Parkinson."

The blonde mumbled something incomprehensible beneath her breath but obliged, stepping out of her trousers when they hit the floor and moving closer to the bed. She noticed Brooke looking her up and down while not actually looking at her. On the edge of uncomfortable, she crossed her arms and pursed her lips together.

"Stop perving and let me in, yeah?" She mumbled.

Brooke pulled back her duvet and allowed the blonde to get next to her. She threw the duvet over Sacha's body and turned on her side, glad to see the blonde did the exact same thing. Sacha drew closer and kissed her, more intensely than before. Within seconds, she felt the older girl's body upon her own again, a comfortable pressure taking over her as Sacha lowered herself on top, not once letting go of Brooke's lips for longer than a few seconds.

"Sach?" Brooke breathed, "I really do want you."

"I know."

"And I really do love you?"

"I know." Sacha grinned, "Get up."

Brooke leant upwards just enough for Sacha to reach behind her back and loosen her bra straps before tossing it aside. Before she laid down on the brunette, she took her own off and continued her kissing frenzy. When the blonde pulled back, her cheeks were slightly flustered. _Sacha. Half naked. On top of me. Died and went to heaven alright._ Brooke smiled to herself before tangling her hands in the blonde's hair and pulling her down. Sacha pushed herself up on her arms and looked at Brooke intrigued before wiping a few strands of dark brown hair out of the girl's face.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." Sacha said matter-of-factly, "Brooke, have you ever done this before?"

"What?" Brooke frowned, pointing in between her and the blonde, "This? No."

"I mean, in general."

"No again." Brooke grimaced, unsure where this was going.

"Good." The older girl smiled, "That way I can be your first _and_ your last."

"Sach, that's dead sweet."

"Close your eyes for a second."

Brooke did as she was told, although the sudden cold breeze that hit her naked body when Sacha pulled away the duvet and got up made her shiver. Seconds later, she felt Sacha return and automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, her fingertips stroking up and down mindlessly until she passed the girl's lower back. _Where the hell did those go?_ She looked at the blonde in surprise when she realised Sacha had taken her panties off too. _Oh God._

"Don't look at me like that." Sacha giggled at Brooke's look of disbelief.

The blonde eased herself between Brooke's legs and kissed the younger girl gently. The brunette's heartbeat was off the scale now; Sacha could feel it beating against her own chest. She moved her lips to Brooke's neck and gently nipped at the skin while she moved one hand to the girl's chest. She cupped one of Brooke's breasts and softly ran her thumb over the younger girl's nipple as she sucked at Brooke's pulse point. The little sighs that escaped the brunette's lips encouraged Sacha to kiss even lower and move to Brooke's other breast. Even with the duvet partly over her head, she could make out the letters of Brooke's tattoo on the side. She ran her finger over the design slowly before sucking the brunette's nipple against her teeth. Brooke groaned and involuntarily thrust her hips upwards. Sacha felt a familiar heat between her legs when she grinded against the brunette.

Without hesitation, she kissed down the younger girl's stomach and slid her arms beneath Brooke's thighs, gripping her panties and slipping them off quickly before wrapping her arms around the brunette's thighs once more. She positioned herself between her legs, stroking the top of the brunette's thighs softly while she started kissing the soft skin of Brooke's legs. After a few minutes, when Brooke's agony became obvious even beneath the duvet, Sacha gave in and ran her tongue from bottom to top over Brooke's slit. She could make out incoherent words and some curses above her when she repeated this move, gripping a tighter hold on the brunette's legs. She lapped at her slowly, enjoying the feel of Brooke throbbing against her tongue. The blonde sucked on Brooke's clit softly before pulling her closer into her and entering her slowly. She started tongue-fucking Brooke's wetness easy at first, then picking up the pace, when she heard some rustling. One of the brunette's hands tangled in her hair and pulled her closer. Getting overly excited herself, Sacha withdrew one of her hands and wet one of her fingers quickly before slipping it in between Brooke's wet folds. All of a sudden, she felt the brunette pull her hair – and not like she had done before. The duvet was lifted and Sacha looked up to see a very flustered Brooke Vincent.

"You okay?" She whispered, for the first time not really too sure whether she was, "Brooke?"

"I, um," Brooke swallowed, "I need you up here. Please."

_Course she does, idiot._ Sacha cursed at herself, _It's her bloody first time, init._ The blonde crawled up again, leaving her hand between Brooke's legs. She placed a few kisses across the brunette's body until she reached her lips. She rest her lips against the younger girl's and slowly started fingering her, enjoying the vibrations Brooke's moans sent through her lips. The brunette wrapped her arms around Sacha's neck and rest her forehead against the blonde as she entered her once more, adding a second finger, then sped up the pace. Even though she felt as if she was in another world, she did pick up the noise of the front door slamming shut.

"Brooke, are you in? I saw your car parked outside. Hello?"

Both Brooke and Sacha recognised Nicola's voice. Clearly frustrated, Brooke brought one arm up to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, "Just a second!"

"Your door is locked, so let me do this." Sacha whispered into her ear, "And as for the coming..."

She redrew her hand and circled Brooke's clit with her fingers softly. Brooke muttered something beneath her breath and pulled Sacha closer, pressing her lips against the blonde's eagerly. The older girl wrapped her free hand around Brooke's neck and pulled her tightly against her as her fingers continued to pleasure the brunette. After a couple of moments, she felt Brooke shaking lightly against her. She smiled against the younger girl's lips and without warning slipped her fingers inside of her once more. By now both of their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, and it was turning her on beyond belief. She fingered Brooke for a couple of moments while she felt the brunette's nails digging into the soft of her back. Sacha pressed her lips tightly against her lover's as she curled her fingers inside of her.

A few seconds later, a lot of things happened in a very short amount of time, causing Sacha to lose track of what actually happened first. She knew Brooke moaned into her mouth. She felt the brunette clench around her fingers and pushing herself deeper into the blonde. She felt how the younger girl no longer tried to dig her nails into her back. Finally, she went limp. Sacha allowed Brooke to fall back upon the mattress before redrawing her hand from between the girl's legs. She gently kissed Brooke's lips and then some more.

"I'm definitely staying over tonight." Sacha murmured contently, "Are you alright?"

"That was brilliant." Brooke replied, "Do stay."

"I will." The blonde wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist, "Get dressed and go say hi to your mum. Might as well tell her I'm staying over."

"Guestroom?" Brooke smiled.

"No chance. I like it here." The blonde giggled, "Come on."

She hopped off the bed, allowing Brooke to take a full view of her nakedness.

"Sach?" The blonde heard behind her as she gathered her underwear from the floor, "Is this like," Brooke struggled, "I don't know. Are we like, going out?"

It had come out as barely a whisper, as Sacha had expected.

"Do you honestly think I'd just shag you for fun?" Sacha asked, turning around. "Despite the fact _making love to you_ was _very_ fun, I did actually do it 'cause I'm crazy for you." She sat down on the bed, looking down at the brunette, "I really thought that would have been clear by now."

"So..." Brooke stretched the vowel, unsure of what to say next.

"So yes." Sacha smirked, leaning in to kiss her new girlfriend on the lips, "We're going out." She rolled her eyes, "If you want to go out with me, that is." Brooke nodded eagerly, a bright smile flashing across her face. "Good. Now get dressed and go downstairs while I phone my mum to say I'm staying over, yeah?"

Two minutes later, Sacha found herself sitting on, well, her _girlfriend_'s bed. Brooke had just kissed her one last time before leaving the room and going downstairs. Sacha tried to fix her hair for what it was worth and grabbed her phone before dialling her mum. While the phone was ringing, she stared at Brooke's hoodie and grinned. Her mum finally picked up the phone and the blonde explained the situation before hanging up. She grabbed the hoodie from the floor and put it on over her own clothes. It smelled like Brooke, she snickered. _It smells of my girlfriend._ With a million dollar smile on her face, she descended the flight of stairs that lead to the Vincent-Anderton's hallway. She heard Brooke's voice, then Nicola's and Maisy's and she thought she could hear John's too.

Taking a final deep breath, she pushed the door open and laid eyes on her girlfriend quickly before turning her attention to Brooke's mum. When she had greeted everyone in the room and flopped down in the sofa next to the brunette, she rest her head against Brooke's shoulder and softly stroke the younger girl's leg, without anyone else noticing. The brunette in return gave her a quick peck on top of the head.

"Toots, would you like another drink?" She heard Brooke's voice above her.

"Yes please, Toots." Sacha smirked, sitting up straight so Brooke could get up.

The brunette walked over to the kitchen, giving Sacha the perfect opportunity to stare at her bum as she did. _Yup. _Sacha thought to herself, _Toots is quite lucky._


End file.
